walnutsprojectsfandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Allen
'Matthew Allen '(aka '''Mateus Guisir '''in the original Portuguese version) is the protagonist of "Matthew at the Giant Pool". He is a four-year-old brunette boy who wears an orange shirt, brown pants and red shoes (with yellow soles). He is the younger brother of Joseph Allen. The narrator of the movie is Matthew/Mateus as a teenager. Matthew is shown going with Joseph and their parents, along with Joseph's friends. He is shown as the last one lined up watching the Meeting of Waters. While playing sea captain with Joseph, Priscilla and Phillip, he slides off the inflatable boat, and Jonah demands he go down the drain, but Joseph saves Matthew anyway. He is later watching Jonah and Buster swim water races. One day, he is feeling left out because Joseph and his friends want to spend time alone. He is then insulted when Jonah sends him away and tells him never to come back. As he is swimming away, the Rio Negro turns into a giant pool, whose owner, Paul Elvin sends him down the drain where he eventually meets three Giant Flies. He, at first, is frightened, but becomes friends with them. The flies each take turns flying him out of the drain, only for the youngest and only female fly to get caught by Paul's yellow-and-blue macaw, Ms. Golden Blue. However, with the help of one of the male flies, Matthew throws a loose grain of sand (from the giant pool base) at Ms. Golden Blue who drops the fly and reports the incident to her owner. Next, Matthew goes to search for Joseph and his friends and fixes to look in the house. He hides as Ms. Golden Blue searches him out for Paul to kill him. He enters the house, surprising the big kids (except Phillip, who had faith that he'd be alive all along) With the help of the two male flies, he gets to the top of the empty pickle jar and bounces on the plastic wrap to try to make the rescue fun, only to fall in himself, but a giant swarm of flies come to rescue them and the kids ride on the flies. They fly away as Paul is in pursuit. Suddenly, Matthew is back in bed (having a nap), bunching up the blanket, and wakes up. Joseph and his friends check on Matthew. Suddenly, the towers (including the floors) disappear and the bed quickly falls into the river and gets bigger (just big enough for a giant like Paul to sleep in) just before the children all land there. He helps Priscilla and Phillip smooth out one side of the "mountainous" blanket and hide under it while Joseph, Buster and Jonah climb and slide down the "mountains". The latter three look for the former three, but Paul sends his bird out to bring the kids to him, but they hide under the blanket. As Ms. Golden Blue looks under the blanket, the kids thwart her and smooth the whole blanket over her. Matthew and the big kids hide between the mattress and the head of the bed, and Matthew watches for when Ms. Golden-Blue leaves. He also suggests they move the bed if Paul ever decides to find them. But consequently, it does float away by itself just as Paul jumps to get on it, but the latter falls into the river, making a giant splash. Matthew curiously wants to see what made the giant splash, but he almost falls over the edge of the bed (hiding under the pillow with the others), but Joseph and Priscilla save him. Matthew is shown to be having another dream just as his mother wakes him up, reveals that it is still January the 21st, and tells him it's time for dinner. That night, he stands in the usual spot in the line while watching the confluence with the big kids. But on the next morning, instead of the end, while watching he stands between Joseph and Priscilla. According to his teenaged self's closing narration, he explained his dreams (but finds out that's what they are). Then after they all went home, Joseph and his friends each wrote about their vacation, but Matthew thought about his dreams and waited until he was ready to write before doing so. Category:Characters Category:Characters from "Matthew at the Giant Pool" Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists